When Facades pop
by Rochelle Knock Out
Summary: It's knock out's creation day. But when an unfortunate Little accident causes starscream to think that all he does is ruin everything. What will the medic, along with his assistant, do to put the seekers mind at ease? Read and find out.


**When facades pop**

It was a rather quiet afternoon aboard the nemesis. Knock out was in the med bay, sitting at his computer terminal, making sure that the medical records for the entire crew were up-to-date. The med bay was particularly quiet on this day. There were no vehicon troopers that needed parts replaced, no major surgeries for Knock out to perform, nothing, but sweet, sweet, silence, and that was exactly how Knock out liked it. He was especially glad for the brief respite he was provided on this day. For even though the Decepticons were in the middle of a great war, this day would always be of significance to the medic. For this, was Knock out's creation day.

Needless to say,Knock out was in a very chipper mood. His day had only gotten better, when breakdown had said that he would be going out for a bit, and returning with a special surprise for him. Knock out couldn't help but sit there, and wonder, just what the surprise would be. Unfortunately, the medic's happy mood came to a screeching halt, when the doors to the med bay opened, and in ran Commander Starscream, looking none too happy. Before knockout could so much as utter a syllable, Starscream began ranting. "oh, Will my torment never end?" "first, I had to practically prove to everyone aboard this warship, that I was worthy of being ruler of the Decepticons,when Megatron was in stasis." "then" , the commander continued. "when Megatron came out of stasis, he proceeded to accuse me, of things I had never even done." "if that isn't bad enough, his Lordship criticizes everything good I had ever done, either four him specifically, or for the Decepticon cause as a whole!"

"well, hello to you too, Commander" , knock out replied, looking rather put out. "well, forgive me, knock out, if you're the only Mech a board this entire blasted ship, that I can rant to without anything I say being reported directly to Megatron" , Starscream huffed, sensing the annoyance coming from the other mech, and mirroring it with his own. "I even tried convincing soundwave, that I was loyal to the cause, loyal to Megatron." "that I only had our Lord and Master's best interest at heart, when he was in stasis." "but, in truth, all I want is Megatron's head, on a silver platter, an energon cube shoved into his mouth." "I would be careful what you say, Starscream" ,Knock out said, dropping his voice to a whisper. "there is no privacy aboard this ship, you know that, as well as I." "sound wave hears everything." "I know, I know" starscream replied. "at least I know you can keep a secret." "of course I can, I value your trust, Starscream." "the last thing I want to do, is break that trust." "in all seriousness, why does Megatron do this to me?" "I'm supposed to be his second in command!" Starscream began pacing up and down the length of the med bay, his Wings pressed low to his back, his servos, twisting together in worry and agitation.

"doesn't lord Megatron see me as a competent second-in-command?" "doesn't he trust me enough to handle important matters?" "or is it that he'd rather have me alongside him for this war, rather than against him?" "Primus above, so many questions, not enough answers, what is going through that mech's helm." "by the allsparck, sometimes, I wonder why I'm even still here at all!" As Starscream yelled, he made a frantic gesture with his servos. At the same time, the door to the med bay opened up behind him. Revealing none other than breakdown, holding a colorful bouquet of balloons in his arms. At that same instant, the clause of Starscream's outstretched servo came in contact with the balloons, popping all of them, instantly. The room went silent, an atmosphere of tension, hanging in the air. If you listened hard enough, you could almost hear the energon rushing through the three mech's Systems. At last, it was breakdown who broke the silence. "Starscream, it took me forever to acquire these." Starscream curled in on himself, looking defeated, and, to the surprise of both Break down and knock out, he looked, guilty, apologetic, even. "oh my, I'm sorry about that, breakdown", Starscream said, to the absolute astonishment of the bigger mech. "what were they, exactly?" "well they were, balloons, an earthly custom, for special occasions, such as this." "in case you didn't notice, starscream, today is Knock out's creation day." "oh, scrap, that's today?" " "i-i'm sorry,Knock out" starscream said, quietly. Before turning around, and running hurriedly from the room. As he pushed passed the other two mechs, they heard Starscream whisper, in the quietest Voice imaginable. "I always seem to ruin everything for everyone, don't I?" "starscream, wait" Knock out attempted to call out two starscream, to tell him that he wasn't mad, that he didn't blame him, at all. But, it was too late, the little seeker had already took off down the hall at a full sprint, running to Primus knew where.

"we really ought to go find him, and make sure he's alright",Knock out said, at last. "oh, don't worry about him so much,Knocks" ,Breakdown replied. "you know how, temperamental he can get." "besides, it really took me a while, to get all of those balloons." "they really weren't that easy to obtain, and I just wanted to do something nice for your creation day, and" ,Knock out placed a comforting servo on one of his partners shoulders, effectively silencing what would have normally been a 10 minute monologue. "Shhh, hey, it's alright" the medic soothed. "I can tell you put a lot of thought into these, and I appreciate the gesture, I really do." "aw, shucks,it was nothin" Brakedown replied, starting to perk up a bit. "but, I do worry for Starscream" ,Knock out began. "did you notice the way he looked when he left the med bay?", knock out didn't even wait for Brakedown's response. Instead, the medic kept speaking, pacing back and forth across the room.

"he just looked so, broken." "it was as if he truly believed, that every thing that ever went wrong, was his fault." "but this wasn't his fault, this was a freak accident." "that's exactly why we need to find him, and reassure him, that he did nothing wrong." "you're right,Knock out" Brakedown responded. "we can't let him suffer, thinking that he's greatly offended us." "let's go find him, before he gets himself into trouble." The medic and his assistant, searched high and low for the commander. But with everyplace they searched, bearing no trace of the missing seeker, the two were beginning to lose hope. "where the slag is he?" Brakedown asked, to no one in particular. "I don't know" ,Knock out answered anyway. "however, there is one place we haven't checked yet, Starscream's private quarters." "you think he would be there?" "Well, I don't see anywhere else he could be" Knock out exclaimed! "alright , Alright, let's look" ,Breakdown attempted to placate his medic, and the two of them made their way to the entrance of the commander's private quarters.

At last, they reached the entrance. As the two of them suspected, the set of double doors were securely locked, from the inside. However,Knock out had a trick up his sleeve. He used a security medical override, to force the doors to unlock, allowing the two mechs access. When they entered the room, the site that lay before them, was spark breaking, to say the least. Curled up on his berth, body and Wings, shaking violently, was none other than the commander, himself. "Commander",Knock out began, using a soft tone, not wanting to startle the seeker. Unfortunately, his tactic did not work. Starscream leaped from his fetal position on the berth, a look of sheer panic in his coolant filled optics. "Knock out, Brakedown, what the slag are you two doing here?" "you two are intruding in the private quarters of a commanding officer!" "how dare", the air commander's sentence was swiftly cut off, when Knock out, ever so gently, used one of the digits on his servo, to brush away a stray coolant tear that had seeped out of the corner of starscream's right optic, and was slowly making its way down the other Mech's Face plates. "I-i don't get it, knock out, I practically ruined your creation day, not only, by destroying Brakedown's gift to you, but by ranting, on and on about Megatron, as well." "so why,Knock out, are you still being so nice to me, even though, I don't deserve it?" "because, dearest Starscream" Knock out said, in the softest, and most gentle Voice starscream had ever heard the medic use, "it's not a big deal" the medic continued. "I didn't mind the ranting, really." "I completely understand, that you need a confidant of sorts, and I am honored, that you chose me to be the one you would let your guard down around, at least for a little bit. "as for the balloons, that wasn't even really your fault." "it was just an accident, really, how were you to know, that Brakedown was going to walk in at that exact moment?"

"he's right, starscream" ,Brakedown added. "it's not a big deal, I can always get more, and I'm sorry for snapping at you." "that's alright", starscream said, taken aback, he had never been apologized to before, especially not after joining the war. Decepticons weren't exactly known for their caring nature, but these two were, evidently, the exception to that rule. Still though, Starscream couldn't help but feel guilty. He sat down at the edge of his Berth, still looking miserable. Knock out was concerned. Although he and his assistant had said everything they could, to put the commanders mind at ease. Starscream still looked so miserable, so crestfallen, so small. Knock out wanted nothing more than to ensure that his commander was alright, and if simple words we're not getting their message across, then maybe, maybe physical actions, would do the trick.

He shared a look with Brakedown. "follow my lead", knock out said with his optics. The lab assistant must have gotten the message, as he nodded slightly, in understanding. Knock out sat on the berth, Brakedown following suit. Ever so slowly, Knock out raised his servo to starscream's left wing, and gently stroked the tip of it, with a single digit. Starscream jumped in surprise at the unexpected touch. But just as he was about to reprimand the medic, the electrifying sense of pleasure from that one touch alone registered through his neural net. Before Starscream even realized what he was doing, he leaned into Knock out's servo, relishing in the light touches that the other provided. Knock out's slender servo was now sliding its way up and down the length of starscream's left wing. Brakedown, following his partners lead, began performing the exact same ministrations on Starscream's right wing.

Starscream, for his part, was on cloud nine. His wings hadn't received this much TLC, in a very, long time. He leaned back into their touch, taking great enjoyment in the two on one attention. He hadn't felt this safe, this cared for, this protected, in millennia. Starscream couldn't help it, the other two mechs had gotten him into such a state of complete and total relaxation at this point, that his optics began to off-line. "that's it, Commander, Will take great care of you." Knock out cruned into his audio receptors, that was the last thing the seeker heard, before falling into a deep, blissful, recharge.

A/N

I would like to dedicate this to starscream1998. For always being there for me, and making my days brighter. This was extremely fun to write, and I am extremely proud, of how it turned out. This was one of those things that started off as a little idea, and then before you know it, it turns into a full-blown story. Well, let me know what you guys think. See you guys next time.


End file.
